marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-TRN009)
, | Relatives = Ben Reilly (clone/"brother") Venom Symbiote (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-TRN009 | BaseOfOperations = New York, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 167 lbs. | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, Adventurer, Photographer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate; bitten by a Radioactive Spider | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Activision | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Peter Parker's past is presumably the same as that of his Earth-616 counterpart. At some point after Spider-Man joined the New Avengers, Venom ambushed Peter in Manhattan, and as he went to eat Peter, the Symbiote released spores that attached themselves to Peter, recreating the Black Suit. Peter and Venom battled in the street, with Venom attempting to harm Mary Jane in anger for Peter taking his 'Other'. Peter managed to subdue Venom, but he was distracted when he discovered Mary Jane was harmed, and as he quickly rushed to help her, Venom escaped. After following an ambulance rushing Mary Jane to hospital, Spider-Man fought against two gangs which were attacking each other outside the hospital. Luke Cage aided Spider-Man, and he gave Spider-Man the task of stopping the gang troubles in Harlem. Spider-Man saved the boss of the Rolling 7 gang, who agreed to a parley with the Park Avenue gang. Spider-Man then tracked down the leader of the Park Avenue gang and convinced him to go to the parley. At the parley, however, armed men in red armor showed up to kill the two gang leaders. Spider-Man defeated the two before deciding to visit the headquarters of the Kingpin. When he arrived, he caught the Black Cat, and, after chasing her throughout Manhattan with the assistance of Moon Knight, he fought her, forcing her to flee. Spider-Man was then given the task of stopping Kingpin's plans for stealing technology throughout Manhattan. He followed a lead to the Daily Bugle after learning that there might be an attack that took place there. However, the Bugle was a false lead - Kingpin's forces attacked the Courthouse instead. Spider-Man put an end to this plan. He followed the thugs to a secret base owned by the Vulture, and after defeating the Vulture in aerial combat, he assaulted the final hideout of Kingpin's forces atop the Pan-Am Building. However, during this, the rooftop was attacked by deranged civilians showing similar powers to Spider-Man. Spider-Man theorized that what had happened between him and Venom had spread. Wolverine ambushed Spider-Man, smelling the Symbiote, and the two fought, with Wolverine asking questions that only the real Peter Parker would know. Parker had to team up with Wolverine in order to track down and defeat them. Spider-Man confronted Venom again, by which time the Symbiote invasion had begun. Venom escaped after being beaten by Spider-Man. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and began herding people up to separate the infected and the uninfected, however, Electro appeared, demanding to know where his sister was. Spider-Man chased Electro across the city, but when cornered, Electro attacked. Spider-Man overpowered Electro by tricking him into blowing up generators. Electro was shot by the Black Widow, who attempted to arrest Spider-Man. However, Electro's sister infected him with a Symbiote and Electro escaped. Parker decided to break the Tinkerer out of Ryker's Island Prison, using the Rhino to break through the prison and reach the Tinkerer. After making his way to the cell, Parker told Rhino that he had to go back to escape, causing him to be once more apprehended by the Prison staff. S.H.I.E.L.D. forces led by the Black Widow soon appeared wanting to capture Spider-Man and the Tinkerer, however, Moon Knight, Vulture, and the Kingpin all arrived and the group finally decided on the best interests of the city- They would build a sonic bomb that would wipe out the Symbiotes. During this time Parker was enlisted by S.H.I.E.L.D. to rescue civilians and aid S.H.I.E.L.D. strike teams. The Tinkerer claimed to require items that were in the possession of Wilson Fisk, so Black Widow ordered Parker to tell Fisk that S.H.I.E.L.D. was commandeering Fisk Tower. After disabling the defenses of the building, Parker confronted Fisk, asking for help. Fisk agreed to help, so long as Parker agreed to be his pawn. Parker agreed, and Fisk demanded that he restore the building's defenses to repel the Symbiotes, who had attacked the building while its defenses were down. Fisk then ordered Parker to stop the Symbiotes possessing electrical powers from attacking his associates. Parker met up with Black Cat again, and she tasked him with finding the source of the electrical-powered Symbiotes, which turned out to be the Symbiote-infected Electro. Parker defeats Electro and Electro struggles to rid himself of the Symbiote and stands up only to fall back down. Presumably passed out or dead from using to much power. Parker's next important mission would be to protect Stark Tower from the attack of the Symbiotes. After successfully repelling the Symbiotes, Parker went to Harlem to evacuate the citizens. However, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Refugee camp was too far from Harlem to get most the citizens out safely. As S.H.I.E.L.D. began to set up a safe corridor, Parker went to find Wolverine in a church. Wolverine had set up a trap for the Symbiotes - they would come for the parishioners in the church, so he would ring the bell to stun them so he could 'chop them up by the dozen'. Parker agreed to help since S.H.I.E.L.D. could open up a landing zone. However, as the parishioners were evacuated, Symbiotes attacked the hovercraft. Wolverine attempted to distract them, but he was taken by the Symbiotes. Parker fought the Symbiote-infected Wolverine and defeated him. Wolverine then repeatedly stabbed himself until the Symbiote was out of him. Spider-Man escorted a daring rescue operation along with Luke Cage and Mary Jane to get the citizens of Harlem to safety. After much fighting, the citizens of Harlem managed to get out safely. Finding out that Mary Jane had not made it to the safe zone at Fisk Industries, a panicked Spider-Man scoured the city looking for her. When he found her, a symbiote possessed Black Cat appeared and attacked Spider-Man. Peter and Felicia battled atop a rooftop intensely until Mary Jane arrived on a flying S.H.I.E.L.D. transport armed with a shotgun to help. After defeating Black Cat, Spider-Man realized he just launched Felicia off a building to the ground very far below. He leaped after her, finding her laying on the ground in a near-death state. He can choose either to place her in Mary Jane's care or infect her with his symbiote to heal her. The bomb is detonated and all the symbiotes are wiped out, however, Venom had attacked the Helicarrier at the time as so was unaffected by the device. Moon Knight appears and takes Spider-Man, Wolverine, Luke Cage, and himself to the Helicarrier to battle Venom. After dealing with the infected S.H.I.E.L.D. forces on the helicarrier, Venom shows himself as a massive, multi-headed monster. Parker asks why Brock is forsaking the innocent to take over the world, to which Venom replies that Eddie Brock is a small part of what it is, but with Spider-Man's power he will become complete. Unable to harm the massive Symbiote, Parker tries to talk to Eddie Brock, who appears in pain as he is no longer able to control the symbiote and begs for Spider-Man's help. Spider-Man tells Eddie to take his hand, but instead, Eddie throws Peter away from the Helicarrier, and pulls himself, symbiote and all into the engine, telling the symbiote it was "time to die like a man". The engine explosions triggered fires on the Helicarrier, which exploded as it dived for the Hudson. After the city begins to heal and the bridges and tunnels are fixed Spider-Man attempts to call Mary Jane and apologize for his actions, but she doesn't pick up. Sad as he is, Parker knows the safety of the city comes first, and that he hopes she'll realize that someday, and swings off. Endings *'Hero Ending': In this universe, Peter doesn't forget about his role as a hero and never falls into temptations of the Symbiote. He then decides to use the Tinkerer's device to remove his and the rest of New York's symbiotes. In the end, Mary Jane arrives on the roof and finds Peter narrating. She asks if he will still give her a ride, which he agrees to as long as she promises to forget she found him narrating. *'Anti-Hero Ending': In this universe, Peter decides to indulge in some bad actions, but overall keeps his ideals. Then he decides to use the Tinkerer's device to remove his and the rest of New York's symbiotes. In the end, he saves the city, but Mary Jane refuses to return his calls due to the morally questionable choices he made, bu he hopes that she will forgive him. *'Villain Ending': In this universe, Peter decides to indulge in his dark temptations without remorse. Then he decides to stop the Tinkerer's bomb in order to not lose the symbiote suit again. S.H.I.E.L.D. declares New York unsafe and pulls out their troops, leaving Peter to rule over the symbiotic New York along with his queen - the Black Cat, stating that he thought that with great power came great responsibility, but he never knew how power was. *'Anti-Villain Ending': In this universe, Peter decides to do some bad decisions and some good. Then he decides to stop the Tinkerer's bomb so he doesn't lose the symbiote. After defeating Venom, Spider-Man becomes the 'king' of the Symbiotes, taking the place of Venom. S.H.I.E.L.D. declares New York unsafe. Spider-Man then vows that Mary Jane will be his again. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. While bonded to the symbiote, he was even more powerful and had access to symbiote styled attacks. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. When the Symbiote is attached, he is even stronger, more brutal, and gains power over symbiotic tendrils. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. When the Symbiote is attached, he is weak against loud sounds and extreme heat. | Equipment = Web Shooters, Symbiote | Transportation = Webbing | Weapons = Symbiote Tendrils | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Precogs Category:Mutates Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Leaping Category:Organic Webbing Category:2008 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters